Compassion
by lucyisnotonfire5
Summary: When new girl Sofie joins the school and gets beaten up on the first day, Dan races in to the rescue. Sofie and Dan start to bond, but Dan knows something is wrong with her. NOT A PHAN. danisnotonfire and my OC. Rated M for the violence, just being on the safe side. Was Rated T, but I decided to put it up.
1. Chapter 1

Worry ran through my body. As I paced towards my new school, people pushed and shoved their way into the sunken building. It was your typical comprehensive school. You had your nerds, your 'bad' gang, your popular crowd, and then you had people like me that wouldn't fit in. I was an outsider, and I was always going to be. Clutching my new school bag, I walked into my new prison; The Calibri. It sounded posh, but judging by the people around me, it really wasn't.

Here, I had to wear a uniform. I'm from Berlin, in Germany, where we come as we like. I speak pretty good English because my father is from England. My mother, on the other hand, is 100% German and she was dead set on my staying with her in Germany. My father was transferred back here for work, and so me and my brother, Max, were dragged all the way here. My mother is still at our old house. I miss her.

The uniform is disgusting; a burgundy blazer, a burgundy tie to match, an actual shirt and a skirt, since I am a girl. Usually I would just wear a hoodie and jeans, but no, I was going to be stuck all day in this uncomfortable outfit. As I opened the badly damaged door, I was welcomed by a fight between two boys. One had just been punched and he was on the floor. Blood stained his white shirt, but it blended in with the tie and blazer so I guessed that it wouldn't matter too much.

I realised that I was just standing and staring aimlessly at them, and as one of them looked up at me, I started walking to the office. I kept my head down; I didn't want to be noticed. I wasn't planning on really making any friends, but I was here now, and I was new. Everyone always knows who the new girl is. My straight brown hair covered my eyes, and I couldn't see where I was going.

'Oi! Watch it!' I looked up. I had literally just walked head first into a boy. _Great._

'Oh, um, Im sorry.' I mumbled. I started to walk again, this time with my head up slightly higher, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I went to brush it off, when the hand pulled me backwards.

'You don't just walk off mumbling somethin'. Do you not know how this works?' He was shouting now.

'Uh, no sorry.' I said.

'Oooh what 'ave we got 'ere boys? She's got an accent!' He said. They all started crowding me. There was only 3 or 4 of them, but it was so scary.

'Come on! You gunna tell us then?'

'Oi pretty lady!' One started to put his hands around my waist.

'Get off!' I said

'What was that?' He replied.

'I said, get the fuck off me.' I said, louder this time, and looking into his eyes. _What a mistake._ Suddenly I was pelted back into the lockers behind me.

'New girls gotta bit of attitude hasn't she?' He asked. _Well done, Sofie._ Now the whole hall was staring, exactly what I didn't want. The boy, I think his name was Shane, started to clench a fist.

'You're obviously not from round 'ere, are ya? Welcome to London, girly.'

As his fist rose to my head level, he began to swing.

'Get away from her!' a brown haired boy came running in from the other side of the hall.

'What was that, Howell?' Shane threatened.

'I said get the fuck away from her.' He replied. Howell, was that his name? I thought Shane had turned to leave, but he turned around, and took a shot at my head.

I fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane decided to leave after that. His gang of 3 other boys followed him. I felt blood trickle down my forehead. _Great, I hate blood._ Before I knew it, the boy was at my side.

'A-Are you okay?' He asked, his face filled with panic.

'Yeah, I'll be fine.' I said coolly.

'Fine? You think you're going to be fine?' He said sarcastically.

'Yeah, I mean, it only hurts a little and I can go sort all the blood out in the bathroom now.' I began to get up. He put his hand around me to help.

'Its okay. You can go now.'

'I'm not leaving you. I'm taking you to the nurse.' He insisted.

'Thanks.' We started walking down the corridor together. Everyone seemed to just step out of our way. We walked in silence until he spoke up.

'I-I never got your name?'

'Sofie. And yours is Howell?' He laughed.

'No, it's my last name. Im Dan.'

'Oh.' I felt embarrassed now.

'I haven't seen you here before.' He asked

'It's my first day.' Ugh why did I have to be so awkward? I guess there were only short answers today.

'Oh. That's too bad, getting beat up on your first day.'

'Yeah, I hate it here already. Thanks, by the way. I wasn't really expecting someone to come in and save me.' I said.

'Its okay. Shane doesn't like confrontation from people, especially because you had such an audience.' I feel sick just thinking about it. We had reached the nurses room now, and Dan knocked on the door. I forgot his arm was around me, and as soon as he took it away, my legs buckled. Blood was dripping from my head even more now. It made a pool on my skirt and started to stain my shirt. It made me feel dizzy. My head was spinning. I saw Dan come to my side, yet again, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. My eyes were blurry too. It was happening again, but no, it couldn't, not here. I tried fighting it, my arms covering my ears in defence. God knows what I looked like to Dan. I decided to stop fighting it. It wasn't going to pass any sooner. I let my body sink into the wall and closed my eyes.

And then it happened.

I woke up lying on a white bed. The room smelt sterilised and there was no sound at all. I put my hand on my head. It was clean. Dan had obviously seen me move and had come rushing to the bed. I couldn't look at him. He'd have questions and I must have looked awful during that.

'Sofie!' His eyes brightened. 'What the hell? You had me in a panic! I turned around for one moment and you were on the floor. You star-'I cut him off.

'Yeah, I have a pretty good idea as to what happened.' I turned over. The nurse was standing over on the other side of the room, doing some sort of paper work. My eyes welled up with tears. I refused to let the tears drop. I wanted my mother. She always knew how to deal with this. If only I had still been in Germany. It was then that I felt the first tear drop, followed by the next few. Dan obviously heard because he turned me back over and looked worried.

'Sofie, are you okay?'

'No, im not.' With that, he scooped me up and hugged me tight. The tears continued to fall.

'Dan, im so sorry!' I sniffled.

'For what?'

'Causing you so much trouble. First I get myself beaten up and then I start fitting infront of you. You must think im some kind of weirdo.' I looked up at him.

'Its okay. Y'know, theres been so much worse here.' He smiled. His smile was gorgeous.

'Thanks.' I laughed. Ugh, my head started to hurt. I must have flinched because Dan was there, again.

'Dan, its okay. My head just hurts.' I said.

'You sure?' I nodded. Suddenly, the nurse decided to speak.

'Miss K-ooning?' She couldn't say my last name.

'König.' I corrected her.

'Alright, Miss König, you took quite a fall there. You want to tell me what happened?'

'No. Not really.' The funny thing is, I didn't know how to. I knew English, but not that well. I picked up my bag and started to leave. Dan started to follow me.

'But Miss König, I can't let you leave.' The nurse said. She really was annoying.

'Tschüss.' I spat. I only realised what I had said as soon as I was out of the room.

_You're not in Germany anymore, so don't speak German. Speak English. Do you really want another incident like this morning?_

I headed towards my class. It was already 2nd period. Had I really been out that long? I had maths, room 43. Just around the corner apparently. I walked into the class room and it was obvious I would have some explaining to do.

**AN: So, should I continue with this story? Tell me what you think. I have the next 2 chapters ready, so I will update regularly with this one because I enjoy writing it so much better. Thankyou:) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've decided to carry on with this story:) Heres the 3rd chapter:) x**

I knock on the door and walk straight into the class. Right at the front of the class is Shane. He gives me a look that showed how funny he found this morning. The teacher is staring at me. Whats his problem?

'Uhh hey? Im Sofie.' I say.

'Ahh yes! Good Morning Sofie! Everybody this is Sofie. May I ask why you're a bit late?'

'Yeah, you could ask Shane if you wanted.' I spat.

'I'd prefer to leave that one. Here are your textbooks' He said as he handed me 3 textbooks. 'And for now, you'll sit at the back, next to Mr Howell, if and when he turns up.'

'Huh?' I say, not understanding him at all.

'Just sit at the back, Mr Howell will join you if he comes.'

'Oh.' I walk towards the back of the class room and take my seat. I flip my text book to the exercise that is said on the whiteboard.

_Section 5.8 Simultaneous Equations._

Are you actually kidding me? I did this last year. I close the book and take out my notebook. I begin doodling. Before long, I feel guilty about leaving Dan in the nurse. I stare out of the window waiting for him, and I see him coming after 3 minutes of painful waiting. His face seems neutral. He doesn't seem too angry. But when he sees me, his face lights up. His pace quickens as he makes it further towards our desk. Wow. _Our _desk. He takes his seat and turns to me. I'm too embarrassed to say anything, so I look down.

'Hey.' He seemed okay.

'Hi, Dan.'

'I was worried about you. So was the nurse.' He said.

'Dan, im so sorry. I've been sitting here, going out of my mind feeling so guilty because I just left.' I confess.

'Its okay. But you just…left. Do you wanna talk about it?' He asked.

'Hit me with questions.' I say. This is the first time I've opened up to anyone about me. Nobody ever seems interested, and when they are, they usually leave me on my own because I didn't give them any gossip.

'Your name. Sofie Kong?'

'Sofie König.' I correct him.

'Where are you from?' He asks. I look at him. His face was engaged.

'Germany.'

'Wow. Um okay, explains your accent really. How did the fight start earlier?'

'I didn't want to be noticed; I kept my head down and bumped into him. He got angry and he noticed my accent and got even angrier. That's when you walked in really.'

'Oh. That's Shane for you. He's an asshole.' I laughed. 'And my final question, what happened when you…you fell over?' I gulped. 'Please.' He continued.

'Later, Dan.' I say, a little louder than expected. Shane turned around this time and started teasing Dan about trying to 'chat me up'. What does that even mean?

The teacher dismissed us from the class and me and Dan walked out of class together. I kind of liked him. His hair, his smile. The fact that he was so caring, he was so nice to me. Nobody like him had even approached me before.

'Is it later yet?' He asked. Wow he was persistent.

'Yeah, I guess it is.' I replied. We wandered outside onto this massive field. There were benches at the side of them, and I sat on one.

'Dan. You've been great. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done without you today. But you have to promise me something. You can't tell anyone.' I pleaded.

'I swear, Sofie.' I took a deep breath.

'You don't need to worry, okay? It's only happened 3 times, including today.' I started. His face was concerned, but I couldn't look at his eyes. 'I was 15, so only a year ago. I cut myself on something. I can't remember what it was anymore, but I lost a lot of blood. I was on my own at home and I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there. It was a pretty big cut on my arm, and blood was literally flowing out of it like mad. I fainted, but in the process I fell off of my chair and hit my head. I started fitting and when my mother came home, she rang the hospital and everything. I woke up a few days after and I had basically torn my veins. Every time I see blood now, I faint and fit. I can't stop it.' By the end, I was just about to burst into tears. Suddenly, Dan took me into his embrace.

'Its not that bad.' I said

'Shhh.' He whispered. He was still holding me and I felt as happy as I was 2 years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I decided to update twice today:) I've been writing loads instead of doing my homework :S Hopefully you'll enjoy it:) Please review:) x**

Classes went by easy enough. I had learnt everything last year anyway. My last class was French, and there was only 5 more minutes left. Dan was sitting in the opposite direction to me. I sat there, all lesson, staring at him. He was so perfect. No, Sofie. I was not falling in love with Dan. I mean, I've only known him for a day. It didn't have to be like that though, did it? After class had finished, I waited for Dan. He came out last, and instantly walked over to me.

'Hey , Sofie.' His voice was soft.

'Hey, Dan.'

'Where do you live? I could walk you? That's if you wanted?' Did he really just ask me that?

'I live on Kings Street.'

'Same. What number?' I actually couldn't believe this.

'58 and you?' He laughed.

'I live at 37. It's no problem though, the housing is backwards, so your house is first and it's not too far anyway.' Me and Dan walked through the car park and out towards the gates. It wasn't really awkward anymore. We'd been chatting all day and I'd gotten to know him quite well.

'So,' He started. 'How was your first day?'

'It was okay. I mean, this morning was awful, but im glad you came over. I've really enjoyed it.' He smiled.

'Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your first day.' He said. I caught myself staring at him again. 'What?' He asked.

'Nothing.' I said, a little embarrassed. We were coming towards my house now, and I had only just realised that Dan had his arm around me again.I turned to face him.

'Thanks, Dan, for everything. I'm really grateful.'

'My pleasure, m'lady.' He grinned.

'I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Yeah. Can I have your number?' He asked. I was so surprised.

'Oh… Uhh yeah sure.' I wrote it down on a piece of paper at gave it to him. 'Don't bother giving yours to me, just text me.' I saw my father looking out of the window. My stomach dropped. 'Dan, I really must go. Thanks again!' I said as I ran into my house. I felt so guilty leaving him.

My father was standing behind the front door. As I opened it, he greeted me with an unwarming smile.

'Hello, Sofie.' He said.

'Good afternoon, Father.' I said coldly.

'Who was that boy?' He asked.

'Oh, just a kid from school.' I mumbled. I turned to go to my room.

'Well, I don't want to see him again, or anybody else. Nobody comes to our house; do you understand that, Sofie?'

'Yes, Father.' I walked up the stairs and chucked my bag on my bed. For once in my life, when I actually liked someone, my father told me I couldn't see them. Yeah right. I took out my phone. I had one message. It was Dan

**_Hey, Sofie. Are you okay? You kind of just, took off. X_**

**_Hey, Dan. Yeah, im fine, I just had to go, sorry. X_**

**_Okay, just making sure. Are you free tonight? X_**

**_Yeah, why? X_**

**_I was wondering whether you wanted to come to mine tonight. Just to hang out? X_**

I froze. No way was my father going to let me out of this house. If he saw me leave, he'd know where I was going.

**_Yeah sure. What time? X_**

I was taking a massive risk.

**_Is 5 okay? X_**

I looked at the clock. It was already 4:30. I needed time to think of something.

**_Yeah, perfect. See you later :)x_**

I got up and searched through my wardrobe. I needed to find something to wear. Most of my clothes were still in Germany since I wouldn't need them as much if I had a uniform. I managed to find a nice outfit; a white collared top, black skinny jeans and my white Dr Martens. Hopefully I looked okay. I styled my long brown hair into its natural waves and I put some mascara and eyeliner on.

Now I only had one problem. It was 4:50 and I was supposed to be at Dan's in 10 minutes. How was I going to get out? My father's office is at the front of the house, so there is no way he wouldn't see me. I was stuck in my bedroom. I looked at the window. My bedroom wasn't on the ground floor, so I guessed I couldn't really use that. I walked over to my window and placed my hand on the handle. I pulled it up, but it wouldn't budge. _Great. _I saw a key hanging from the curtain pole and turned the lock in the window.

'Please open.' I whispered. I pulled it up this time, and it opened. I squealed in delight. As I picked up my bag, I heard my father's footsteps.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey:) So I didn't post yesterday because I posted 2 the day before and I like to have 2 chapters in advance before I post so I can keep on track of things so I wont post unless I have 2 chapters written. Thankyou:) Please review:) x**

'Shit.' I whispered. I decided to just go to Dan's house and worry about it later. It's not as if I hadn't done this before. I slid down my roof; it was almost painless, apart from a few cuts down my arm. I wasn't going to take any chances by looking at them. I was in my garden now, and I ran to the gate. My heart was racing. What is my father had seen me? I daren't turn around. Once I was out of the garden, I ran for it. I got round the corner and I started to slow down. I heard my phone bleep.

**_Sofie. Where are you?_**

It was my father. I put my phone back in my pocket. I wasn't going to reply anytime soon. I started to look for Dan's house. So far I was only at number 47. When I got to number 50, I started to get nervous. What if it's awkward again? I tried to think of possible conversation starters but I figured most of them were rubbish. I stopped outside his house. It was bigger than mine, although it looked roughly the same. It was a brick house and had a red door, just like mine. He had two cars parked outside. We only need one. Obviously he has some brothers or sisters. I knocked on the door. Within seconds Dan answered.

'Hey! Sofie!' He stared at me.

'Hey.' He was still staring at me. 'What?' I asked

'You look…nice.' I blushed.

'You think so?'

'Yeah, really.' He said

'Thanks.'

'Oh, come in!' He said quickly. His house was massive. It looked big from the outside, but it was definitely much bigger. He gestured for me to go upstairs with him, so I followed him to his bedroom. It was so tidy. Everything was so symmetrical. There was so much brown too. In the middle of the room was his bed, he had his TV in the corner of the room and his computer in the other corner.

'Wow.' I said. An amber lamp on his nightstand caught my eye. 'I have one of those. Its from Morocco, right?'

'Yeah.' He said. 'Take a seat. Anywhere.' I laughed.

'It was nice of you to I invite me round, Dan.'

'Its no problem, I just figured we could hang out sometime.' His chocolate brown eyes met my arm. 'Oh my god, Sofie! How the hell did this happen?!' I had totally forgotten about them.

'Oh, um it was on the way here actually, I had to slide down my roof to get here.' I still didn't look at the cuts.

'Why the hell would you do that?' He said as he started wiping my arm with some tissues.

'My father doesn't like you.' His eyes sunk. He looked upset. 'I didn't mean it like that, Dan. He doesn't like me having friends, especially ones who walk me home.' I looked down.

'Why not?' He asked.

'Something about what happened a few years ago. Its fine now though, honestly. I would rather be here with you than at home with my father.' He laughed. 'What?'

'I love the way you say father, and not dad.' He grinned.

'Oh, am I supposed to say that? Sorry.' I blushed.

'No, I think its cute.' I smiled. I looked up at Dan. His eyes met mine, and before I knew it, our lips had crashed together. His lips were warm and soft. I felt like the happiest girl in the world. It didn't last long really, just a few seconds, but when we came up, both of our faces were instantly lit up.

'And I think you're cute too.' He said.

'Me too. You know im actually starting to like England now.' He smiled.

'And why is that?' He asked smugly.

'Because I got to meet you.' I said, looking straight into his eyes. He climbed onto his bed and sat next to me. I pulled him in for a hug and he didn't refuse.

'You got any films?' I asked.

'Tons. Want to watch one?'

'Yeah, please. You choose though.' I said. He chose American Pie. I'd never watched this before. It turned out to be pretty funny, even though I didn't get most of it. Dan had lain down on his bed and I joined him. I rested my head on his warm chest and before long, I drifted off into sleep.

_'SOFIE. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!' My dad shouted. He was so angry. I had just got back from Dans._

_'Round a friends.' I mumbled._

_'WELL IT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN THAT BOY I SAW EARLIER.' He bellowed._

_'Well it was.' I said. I looked straight into his eyes. 'And it was the best time I've had in ages.' I continued. I got really scared then. He clenched a fist and hit me in the stomach. I fell to the floor. His eyes pierced my soul, and as I tried to escape, he closed in on me and threatened me even more._

_'Please! Dad no! Please!'_

I woke up. Dan was awake, and he was playing with my hair. My eyes fluttered open and his chocolate brown eyes were scanning my face.

'Hey. You slept for ages.' He said.

'I did?!' I suddenly went into panic. 'What's the time?' I said, getting up and grabbing my stuff.

'Only 9:45.' He said. 'Why?' _Oh shit._ I was really in for it this time.

'I've been out for more than 4 hours! My father is going to be so angry! He didn't even know I left.' I started to cry. 'I don't know what to do!' For about the billionth time today, Dan hugged me. He really did care.

'Its going to be okay. Can't you just go back and say that you went out?' He asked.

'NO!' I shouted. I covered my mouth. 'Im sorry, I didn't mea-'He cut me off.

'You can stay the night here. That's if you wanted to.' I'd been so mean to him all day, and he wanted me to stay?

'I don't have my uniform or anything.'

'We can go get it, seriously. We can walk to your house; you go back into your window, get your stuff and come back out.' He said. I stood there, stunned.

'You think it'll work?' He nodded.

_Like hell it would._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So sorry I didn't upload yesterday, or the day before, I've been so busy! Here's the 6th chapter. Enjoy:) *There are a few tiny references to Dan Mail. I hadn't even realized I did it until I read it through again hahah. 'John and Susan'***

As we approached my house, I could see that my bedroom lights were on. My father was sitting on my bed, staring right out of the window. I froze.

'Dan.' I whispered. 'Look.' I said. His face turned to panic.

'Do you still want to go in?' He asked.

'I have to.' I looked down. 'Would you mind staying here? I'll come down after and meet you here.' I asked sheepishly.

'Yeah sure. I'll wait.' I started to walk towards my house. Since my dad was already in my room, there was no need to go back in through the window. I found my keys in my bag and slowly unlocked the door. Max was sitting on the staircase infront of me.

'Sofie!' He whispered. 'He thinks you ran away.' He continued. I sat down next to him and gave him a hug.

'But you knew I was okay, right?' I asked

'Yeah, you did it a lot before. Well, not sneak out, but you went out a lot because mother let us.'

'Exactly.' I gave him another hug. 'Im going upstairs now.' He smiled.

'Good luck!' He whispered after I left. As I paced up the stairs, I could see my father still sitting on the bed. My heart was pounding. I could see the window too, Dan was still waiting. I opened the door.

'Hey.' I said. My father turned around.

'Sofie! Where the hell have you been?!' He shouted.

'Just at Dan's house.' I said. I couldn't look at him.

'It's your first day, Sofie, and you're already sneaking out with a boy?!' He exclaimed. He shook me.

'It's not like that!' I shouted, taking his arms away from my shoulders. 'You don't know anything!' His face turned to stone. He slapped me. I put my hand to my cheek. It burned.

'And I take it you're not going back?' He said, calmer this time.

'Depends.' I mumbled.

'You can stay here. If this happens again, I think you know what's going to happen.' He grumbled. A tear rolled down my cheek.

'Okay.' I whispered. I sat down onto my bed as my father left the room and slammed the door behind him. I gazed out of the window. Dan was sitting on a bench a few houses opposite to mine. He took out his phone and began to text. My phone bleeped.

**_Are you okay? Are you coming back? X_**

I didn't even know anymore. I was so used to him treating me and Max like this. Did I just accept it and just move on and pretend everything was okay? As for staying here, that wasn't going to happen. I had to get out of here, and fast.

**_Im fine, thanks. Yeah, I'll be down in a bit. I have a favor to ask you x_**

I got up off my bed and locked my bedroom door. I took out a bag from my wardrobe and began to fill it with a week's uniform and some normal clothes. I grabbed my toiletries and makeup from my nightstand and added them to the bag. My phone charger was already at Dan's, since my phone always dies. My purse was in my other bag and all I needed now was to say goodbye to Max. If I left, my father would just take it out on him. I sighed. There was no time.

I opened the window for the last time today and I climbed out. I slid down just as before and landed in my back garden. I walked straight out of the gate and saw Dan, still sitting on the bench. As I walked closer, he began to rise and pulled me into a hug.

'Hey, Sofie, are you okay?' He asked, his face looking very concerned.

'Im fine, thankyou.' I said, tears just about to spill out of my eyes. 'Can we go now, please?' I said, getting scared that my father would find me.

'Sure.' We started walking towards his house when Dan started to speak up. 'So your dad was okay with this?'

'No, not really.' I mumbled. I looked up at him. 'But I came anyway.' Dan's eyes suddenly went wide as we walked into the light of the streetlamps.

'You're cheek is so red.' I touched my cheek. It still _really_ hurt.

'Oh.' I said, a little surprised that it was still red. 'Oh I don't know.' I lied. I hoped that he would buy it.

'Really?' He asked

'Yeah, really. You know what; it's probably this new foundation I've tried today.' I lied again. Hopefully he would buy it this time.

'Oh. I really don't know anything about makeup so I guess I can't argue there.' He laughed. Finally, we reached his house and his mother answered the door.

'Hi, Dan. Who's this?' She asked.

'This is Sofie.' He said, gesturing for me to come in.

'Oh, well hello, Sofie. Make yourself at home. I'm Susan, and my husband is John.'

'Hello, Susan. Thankyou.' I said, following Dan to his room. It was so brown; I don't think I actually remembered it being this brown. It was now 10:15, and pitch black outside. Dan had turned on his amber lamp and it gave the room a gorgeous glow.

'About that favor, Dan.' I started 'Can you help me?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't been updating this week. School started again this week and I haven't had time. So from now on, I'll update every Friday, and maybe Saturday too. Sorry:) Thankyou:)3**

****'What is it, Sofie?' He asked. I gulped.

'I-I don't want to go home.'

'Come here.' He said softly, pulling me down next to him. He hugged me for ages. His hugs were the best, the warmest I had ever felt before. They were much like my mothers, and he reminded me of her. I began to get up.

'I better get ready for bed.' I said, noticing the time, 11:35.

'Yeah, its getting late. Where do you want to sleep? There's the sofa downstairs or a mattress on the floor next to my bed?'

'Mattress, please. That's if you don't mind.' I didn't think I could face being on my own tonight.

'Yeah, its fine.' I collected my bag and walked out of the room and went into the bathroom. I stared into the mirror. My cheek was now a faint blue and purple and ached so much. I splashed some cold water onto it, it felt so soothing, but the hot flush returned soon enough. My hair was in a massive mess too. It was so knotty and looked like I hadn't ever brushed it. I took out my brush and began brushing out my hair, being careful of the cut on my forehead. I got changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth. I finally looked presentable. I stuffed my clothes back into the bag, and left it in the bathroom for tomorrow. As I walked back into Dan's room, I saw that he had already laid out my matress.

'Thankyou.' I whispered. He turned around and smiled. I loved his smile.

'Its okay. Are you going to bed now?'

'Yeah, if its okay, do you want to get ready?' I asked

'Yeah I'll just go in the bathroom and get ready now.' He left the room and I started to get into bed. The sheets were pristine white and smelt like Dan's house, just more intense. I heard my phone bleep.

**_Sofie, I miss you xxx_**

It was from Max. I didn't want to answer it right now. I was in a too good of a mood. Instead, I set my phone on top of the nightstand next to Dan's bed and crawled into mine. My head rested on the pillow and I instantly felt so sleepy. I could barely force myself to stay awake until Dan came back.

'Good night, Sofie.' He said softly. I was too tired to reply.

I awoke to the bright sun shining through the window. I could just about see the clock. 07:00, I had laid in. Dan was still asleep. Without waking him up, I crept out of the room. I made it back into the bathroom. I needed a shower. I took a quick shower, washing my hair so it actually looked presentable. I began on my makeup after that; a bit of concealer, a bit of mascara and eyeliner. I changed into my uniform. God, it was so ugly. How could people wear this every day? It was so bland too; don't get me started on how much the colour disgusted me. I brushed my hair out. It had almost dried now. It was dead straight, so I clipped my fringe (bangs for you American people:D) out of my face. I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Dan who was lingering outside the bathroom. The content of my bag was emptied onto the floor.

'Shit! Sorry!' I said. I started to collect my things. Dan joined me.

'Haha, you scared me.' He laughed.

'Same here.' I laughed back.

'You were up early.' He said after a long silence.

'Uhh, yeah.' I said. 'Im usually up at that time.' I lied. My father always got me up before 6. Otherwise, there would be consequences.

'Why?' He asked. _Wow_. He was so persistent.

'I don't know, I guess girls need more time to get ready.' I lied again. Was I a convincing liar? I really hoped I was. While Dan was getting ready, I checked my phone. No new messages. Time to reply to Max.

**_Hey, Maxi. I miss you too. I'll be back soon though, I promise. I love you, please, stay safe. Xxx_**

An enormous rush of guilt flew over me. What if he never got that text? What if my father had punished him for my actions? I felt horrible. I shoved the phone back into my pocket. I looked into the mirror, I looked scared. I smiled. That was better. I turned around as I heard Dan approaching. He laughed. I was obviously still smiling like an idiot.

'Sorry.' He said. 'You're smile is cute.' He said. Cute? Really? We made our way downstairs and his mum, Susan was in the kitchen making breakfast.

'What do you want to eat?' He asked. I sighed.

'Nothing, thank you.' I said. This one was going to be hard to cover.

'Come on, you need to eat. Remember, most important meal of the day.' He nudged me jokingly. I laughed.

'Im fine.' I said, looking away. He seemed to let this one go. After breakfast, we made our way to school. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. It definitely looked better than it did yesterday. There were a lot of people from our school that lived on this estate. I never knew that all these people lived here. The whole street was filled with people from The Calibri. I even saw Shane, who saw me with Dan and turned away. I saw my house.

'Hey Dan, lets cross the road.' I said quickly, crossing before I had even heard a reply. We walked past my house soon enough. All the lights were off. The house looked dead. My heart sank. Me and Dan talked all the way to school. I never realised how much we had in common. We both liked Muse, not many people would choose rock. I loved how his ultimate man-crush was Matt Bellamy.

Once we had got to school, we had to go our separate ways. I wasn't in his form.

'Bye, Dan.' I said, pulling him into a hug. 'Thankyou for everything.' I whispered.

'I'll come find you later, after first and second period. Bye, Sofie.' As I walked into my form room, I saw some familiar faces; Shane and his gang. _For fucks sake. _I took a seat at the back, next to a blonde haired girl. Shane turned around to face me.

'Ooh, so you 'nd Howell 'ay?' I had no clue as to what he just said. I stared at him aimlessly.

'No.' I finally said.

'No, what'd ya' mean no? We saw ya' this mornin'.' I groaned.

'Yes, I live on Kings Street. So does Dan. And apparently, so do you.' He turned back around this time.

The day went pretty quickly. Me and Dan hung out during lunch. I had a few tests, but they were below my level anyway. The day had ended and I was walking outside to meet Dan by the front doors to walk home. I gasped. I saw him; my father. He was in the middle of the car park. His face was smug, almost as if I was an escaped lion that he had found again. He began walking towards me, my heart pounding. I looked around; Dan wasn't out yet. He was getting closer and closer. I started to walk in the opposite direction. He caught up with me, and I could hear his footsteps behind me. I daren't turn around. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I winced. It didn't hurt, I just knew what was coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey:) So I updated yesterday, so if you haven't seen that, go read it now. This chapter might be a bit gorey, so if you dont like that kind of stuff, dont read. Its basically about Sofie getting physically abused by her dad. I tried to interpret it as best as I could, but please dont take offence if I got it completely wrong. Ill add some *'s when all the abuse is over. Thankyou:)3**

I fell right on my face. I was home now, down in the basement. I was pushed right down the stairs and I collapsed onto the floor. I scurried right into the corner. My heart was pounding so hard. I thought I was used to it. Obviously not. I saw Max run right past the door, upstairs to his bedroom. I couldn't blame him, I would do the same. My father came back in, closing the door behind him. My breath was heavy. He flicked on the light and approached me with his baseball bat. I didn't move, it would only make it worse. He whacked me right over the head, knocking me out completely.

I awoke. I had been tied onto the pole in the corner of the room. The rope dug tight into my wrists. They were flowing with crimson red blood. I tried hard not to look. I felt heavy. I had obviously been drugged again. My father used these drugs which took away your ability to move or speak. I had probably been out for days. I was used to them now, they didn't scare me. It gave me the restriction that I needed. Without them, I would be screaming loud; louder than anybody had ever screamed before. But I couldn't. I glanced down and my legs. They were blue and purple all over. There were numerous cuts; most of them too deep to even call cuts anymore. The pain was excruciating. I tried to move. I couldn't. It just made my wrists bleed even more. My arms ached too. I guessed they were purple and bleeding too. I couldn't see them; they were wrapped around the pole behind me. My hair covered my face and it was stained with blood. I glanced to where I originally was. There was blood everywhere. Thick pieces of my hair were scattered all over the floor. It was obvious what had happened.

_She was lifeless on the floor. Her father raised the baseball bat again. It was whacked straight over the back of her head. It created a bellowing sound which filled the room. _

_'You fucking waste of space, Sofie!' He yelled. He hit her continually in the stomach. The sound of ribs breaking filled the ears of her father, and he enjoyed this noise. It gave him the adrenaline to do it again, and again, and again. He began slashing at her arms and legs, creating the most profound cuts on her body. A crimson pool of blood gathered around her inanimate body. It stained her ivory white skin with a brassy tone. After moments of silence, her father clenched his fist. He punched her face, time and time over again, black bruises already prominent all over her body. Her body was battered. She wasn't someone anymore, she was something. She was an object. She had no feelings or thoughts. Everything revolved around this moment, where she was nothing. Her father injected her several times with the clear fluid, piercing it through her burning scars. He dragged her through the room and tied her wrists as hard as he could. Her legs were fastened around the pole so she couldn't escape. Her father left the room, leaving only a candlelit light in the corner of the room. _

My mind was frozen. I was a doll, hung by a rope on this pole. Why wasn't I dead already? I wished I was. I wished I could just die, here and now. But what about Dan? My mind was filled with thoughts about Dan. His smile; His hair; His laugh. All of these thoughts of Dan replaced my suicidal ones, and I almost felt happy again. I wouldn't see him for another week at least. How could I show my face looking as ugly as this? I am the girl who is weak. I am the girl with scars. Who would want to see all of this? Suddenly, the door opened. My eyes fell to the floor.

'Sofie, my baby!' The voice sang. It was my father, he always did this, pretended that nothing had happened.

'Let's let you down from there, my beautiful little girl.' He continued. As I tried to stand, my legs buckled and I fell to the ground. My father turned around.

'Legs sore from PE?' He said.

'Yeah, sounds about right.' I whispered, still unable to talk properly.

'And you're sore throat too! You must be getting that cold.' He said. I nodded. I tried walking slowly back into my bedroom, my whole body in absolute pain with every breath. I collapsed onto my bed, closing my eyes. It wasn't worth keeping them open anymore.

I woke up again, the sun was just setting. I walked in pain over to my ensuite and closed the door behind me. I froze. I waited to pluck up the courage to turn around and look at myself. I closed my eyes. I turned around slowly, and opened my eyes. I fell to the ground. I rested my head on the toilet seat and sobbed. I looked awful. Both my eyes were black and I had black and blue bruises in other places on my face. There were 3 cuts; 2 on my forehead and one on my chin. I looked at my arms. The shirt I was wearing was stained in blood and was still wet. My arms were the worst. Both of them were black, blue and purple from top to bottom, cuts filling empty pale gaps. The cuts were deep and caused agonizing pain when my fingertips met them. I could see through them. They still looked fresh, even though they were about 3 days old. These were never going to heal. My legs were bad too, but there weren't as many cuts. They ached, but I could live with it, I'd had a lot worse.

**I just want to say that abuse is in no way acceptable. Its a pretty dark subject, and this will be the only chapter where things like this happen. I just wanted to clear a few things up about Sofie's past. This is pretty exaggerated in my opinion, so all I wanted to say is that I do not think abuse is tolerable at all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey:) So here's chapter 9:D Enjoy:D Please review and thankyou for reading:D xoxo**

****For the next few days, I stayed at home. I didn't really do much; I couldn't. I ached all over, even days after. I tried not to move, it only made the pain worse. My father talked to me about Dan yesterday. He said that he was bad for me, and I agreed with him. He said I was at school to learn, not to fraternize with boys. I was too scared to object, so I nodded at everything he said. I had forgotten about Dan really. My mind was stuck in the frozen state that I left the basement in. For the first time in a week, I checked my phone. There were 9 messages and 10 missed calls. They were all from Dan.

**_Hey Sofie. Did you leave early? X_**

**_Sofie? x_**

**_Are you ill? You weren't at school today. X_**

**_Sofie, Im so worried, please answer! X_**

**_Please, Sofie! X_**

**_You're scaring me. X_**

**_I just want to know if you're okay x_**

**_Its been a week, Sofie. Im starting to really get worried now. X_**

**_Sofie! Please, just come back. X_**

I felt so bad for abandoning him. I had spent atleast 3 days unconscious. The next 4 I just sat in my bed, unaware of the world outside. I could a bit walk now, and the bruises on my face had lightened. I could easily cover them with some foundation. As for my arms and legs, I would just wear my uniform. This time, I would replace my socks with tights. I was going back to school tomorrow, since it was Sunday today. I hadn't eaten in 4 days; I wasn't particularly hungry anyway. It was pitch black outside, and I decided to go to bed. I was so afraid to close my eyes. The nightmares; they were always there. I just laid there for hours on end, wishing I could escape this place.

It was a horrible day. The sky was grey and black clouds surrounded the street. It was only late September, it was raining and it definitely felt like December. I tiredly got out of bed. I had no energy because I hardly slept. I slipped into my school uniform, adding a longsleeve top under my shirt just to be on the safe side. I looked into the mirror. Ugly; All I could see was ugly. I scowled. I limped into the bathroom and pulled my best fake smile. There, that looked better. I started to apply my makeup, starting with my foundation. It covered my bruises so well. As for the cuts, there wasn't any way of covering them. Once I had finished, I actually looked okay. My face was no longer pale and sunken; it was brighter and had much more prominence to it. I collected my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I winced. The light weight of my bag caused so much pain on my broken shoulder. _Fucking hell._ This was much harder than I thought it was going to be. My father hugged me as I entered the kitchen. This caused even more pain.

'Have a lovely day, sweetheart' He said. I smiled and turned to face the door. I rolled my eyes. When was he going to give this up? I opened the door and walked straight out. I checked the time. It was only 7:30. I was so early. The urge to go and see Dan was unbearable. I couldn't, I wasn't aloud; Not after last time. I decided to walk straight to school, walking slowly so it didn't cause me too much pain. Dan would probably catch me up and I would have to explain to him, but it didn't worry me. My mind wandered off in a daydream and I completely missed my turn for the school. I turned around and had to walk back up to the school again. I was just turning into the school gates when I saw the familiar brown-haired boy that I knew I really missed. We were facing each other now, and it took a few seconds for him to start sprinting towards me. He scooped me up into a massive, tight hug and rested his chin on my head. I winced. He kept hold of me. This is the longest hug we'd ever had.

'Sofie..' He whispered. 'I was so worried.' I felt so guilty.

'I missed you.' I whispered back. He pulled back from the hug.

'Where were you?' He said.

'Ill.' I lied. _Yeah, Sofie. You were ill. Great one._

'No you weren't.' He said.

'Yeah, food poisoning.' I lied again.

'Stop lying.' He said, in a harsher tone.

'Im not Dan, I swear please!' I was going against everything just for this one boy.

'I came to your house.' There was a long silence. I gulped.

'You… you came?' I stuttered.

'Yes. And your dad said you were too busy for me anymore.' His eyes looked hurt.

'Dan-'I started.

'Save it. I know you're lying.' He walked off and joined his friends in the centre of the field. I could feel burning tears welling up in my eyes. I started to follow Dan and his friends into school; I still didn't know my way around. I found the nearest toilet and locked myself in the cubicle. I sat on the closed toilet lit and brought my achy legs up to my chest. As the first tears came trickling down my cheek, I let go and started to sob properly for the first time in ages. I was so used to being strong; to not show any emotion but happiness to anyone else. The one person I cared about I was pushing away and drowning him in my own lies. I heard the faint noise of the bell over my loud sobs. I didn't care if anybody heard; nobody could force me out of here.

A few hours had gone by and I was still in the exact same place as I was before the bell went. I was completely motionless. I had stopped crying now, but my tearstained cheeks still remained. So many thoughts were whizzing through my mind. I had thought about telling Dan a few times, but I didn't know how to say it. I couldn't let him share the burden of what has been happening to me for the last 10 years. I decided after a good 3 hours of staring at a blank wall, that I should get out and go and eat. I hadn't eaten in a couple of days, and I was actually hungry now. I was so used to being deprived of my food that I was scared to eat anything when the time came. I was scared that when I didn't have food, I would suffer, just like when I was 8. But now, since I'm used to it, it doesn't happen anymore. I do have dinner, so I'm not exactly skinny-skinny, but I guess you could say I was smaller than most girls here. As I approached the mirror, I saw that I had cried off most of my foundation. _Great_. I was now going to have to go into class with a black and purple face.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey everyone c: Sorry I didnt update last night or last week. I have been so busy with school and everything. So to make up for it, I've given you a long chapter. Thankyou to all the new followers and reviewers, it really means alot c: xox**

I walked down the corridor with my head down. I wasn't going to look at anyone. All I wanted to do was get to my class. I was seated at the back in maths which wasn't a problem at all; in fact, it was an advantage because nobody would be able to see me. The only downside was that I was next to Dan. I hadn't seen him after this morning. I started to get scared; it was going to be so awkward. He was so observant too; there was no way he wouldn't see all this bruising. _Shit_. I realised that I was so lost in thought that I had my head up facing everyone. By now it was too late and I was already at my class. I was early for once, and we had to line up outside the classroom.

I hadn't really made any friends other than Dan, nor had I actually talked to anyone but Dan. I guess you could count Shane if you wanted to but I wasn't going to. I stood in the line by myself, staring aimlessly at the group of girls opposite. They looked so happy; they were laughing and joking. They looked as though they had a great friendship which I had back in Germany. I missed them so much. My best friend, Alina, was the funniest person you could meet. I loved her like a sister and you could talk to her about anything. I never talked to her about my dad. I could never go that far, not with anyone.

The class had started to go in now, and I still continued to keep my head down. I made my way over to the back of the room, quickly sitting down to avoid any attention. The air around me was silent; it was kind of relaxing. It didn't last long though, before I knew it Dan was taking his seat right next to me. My heart started to get faster and faster, I felt like just getting up and walking straight out. But I was stronger than that. I couldn't keep running away from my problems, not now. I looked up at Dan, and to my surprise he was already looking at me. Our eyes met for a few seconds, and then he turned away.

'Dan-'I started. He was trying to interrupt me.

'Im sorry.' He said. My heart dropped.

'For what?' I said, trying to sound confused.

'This morning. Don't tell me you've forgotten about it, you turnip.' Turnip? What even was that?

'I haven't forgotten, its hard not to. But anyway, I forgive you.' I said, turning back to my maths book. Tears started to form in my eyes. I tried to push them away, to try and drown myself in the work in the textbook, but it didn't work. After a short while, the tears came rolling down my cheek. I felt Dan's delicate hands underneath my chin, propping my face up towards him.

'Sofie, don't cry. It wasn't your fault.' All I could do was cry. Speaking wasn't an option anymore, I felt so guilty for not being able to tell him what had really happened.

'Talk to me.' He asked, desperation in his voice. 'I see those bruises on your face, Sofie. Please, won't tell-' The tears stopped.

'I cant.' I whispered.

'Why not?' He asked softly. 'You can trust me.' I was so torn. I had never told anyone before; I didn't think anyone cared. But now, I was here with Dan, and he cared so much for me, right from the first day. As my heart pounded against my chest, I took a deep breath. I rolled up the three layers of clothing up on my left arm, leaving my scars and bruises exposed. Anyone that was looking our way would have seen. The bruises were still purple and black. They were much darker than the ones on my face. The cuts still hadn't healed properly; only one had started to heal. I glanced up at Dan. His facial expressions were lifeless. He didn't look alive at all. His mouth was in a fixed postion; slightly open but not a completely gawping mouth. His eyes were staring straight at my worst cut in the centre of my arm. He started to move. Dan's hand moved over to mine and he held my arm in his hand.

'Im sorry I didn't tell you.' I whispered.

'…Was this you?' He replied, his voice sounding hurt.

'N-no.' I choked.

'Then who was it?'

'My dad.' I gulped. This was such a risk.

'What?! No! I can't even- Why would he do this to you?!' He said, stuttering on every word. His voice became louder and raised the attention of the teacher, Mr Ross. I pulled my arm back under the table and rolled my sleeves back down. Mr Ross started to pace towards our desk.

'Is there a problem, Mr Howell?' He said, his voice as cold as ice.

'No, sir.' Dan spitted at him.

'Mr Howell, outside, now.' Dan walked out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him. I could see him through the window now, he looked so angry. His hands were placed on his forehead and his eyes were closed as he tried to calm himself down. He slid down the wall behind him and sat on the floor, his head still in his hands. I wanted to see him so badly. I raised my hand and Mr Ross immediately called on me.

'Can I go to the bathroom, please?' I asked.

'Do you have a medical condition?' He answered.

'No.' I said softly.

'Well then you can't go. Get on with your work.' _For fucks sake. _

'Wait.' I said, after I remembered I had a letter from the school nurse still in my bag. It was a couple of weeks old, but hopefully it wouldn't matter. 'I have this.' I held it in the air and Mr Ross seemed to recognize what it was.

'Fine. Come and get a pass.' I walked up to the front of the classroom, all eyes on me. I felt incredibly uncomfortable. As I walked up out of the room, I saw Dan turn towards me. I shut the door as quietly as I could, and then I came running towards Dan. I stopped just a few inches away from him as he got up. We were right outside the classroom and Mr Ross would be able to see us. I tried to gesture for him to move further down the corridor, but instead he pulled me into a hug. His body was warm and welcoming, but I soon broke away as I realised my whole body still ached.

'Come down here, where they can't see us.' I whispered, still eyes engaged with each other. He followed me further down the corridor until there was a dead end of lockers.

'I am so sorry, Sofie.' Dan said.

'Don't be, it's not your fault.'

'How is it not my fault?!' He said, quite loud this time. 'The one time I let you out of my sight, this happens!' He shouted.

'Its not your fault okay!' I exclaimed, starting to cry again. 'I snuck out to your house; I knew what he was going to do.' I said.

'You mean…he's done this before?' Dan said, his voice still loud.

'Yeah. Its nothing new, so don't get yourself worked up about it, okay?' I insisted. Suddenly, Dan turned around; punching the lockers behind him and started shouting multiple swear words into the empty corridors.

'Dan! Dan! DAN!' I shouted, trying to get in-between him and the lockers. 'Please. You're scaring me!' I shrieked. He abruptly stopped, his breath heavy. His brown eyes sunk as he stared at me. This time it was my turn to help him. I ran up to him and embraced him for the first time. He stroked my hair and I rested my head on his chest. His breathing became slower and quieter and my heart started to slow down too.

'I just can't believe he would do that to you, Sofie.'

'Dan, its much worse than just my arm.' I said to him.


End file.
